


se le cayó el alma a los pies

by STcoyote



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 粗稿备份
Relationships: Darius/Draven
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

我们要开始继续谈一些关于兄弟之间的事。  
————————————————  
1.阳光从营帐的陈旧麻布中的缝隙之间留下星点，这是初春的早晨，诺克萨斯推进的前线没有和平，但却能在其中找到小小的、微不足道的闲暇。他们刚收服了又一个由独立领主的城镇，不费吹灰之力，却花费了一些比其更昂贵的东西。士兵们趁着这些小小的碎片时间里去找点乐子，只有军团的主导者不在其列。  
少年时代的德莱文常常趁着兄长不注意，在贝西利科的城镇小巷之间罩着厚重的长袍穿行，不带敬畏地盯着那些装点繁琐的贵族，只用几个眼神就能把他们身上的丝绸银饰转化成简单的金币计量。身处光明之下的女孩冲着他露出一个微笑：阳光照出她脸上细小的绒毛，以示宛如纯洁的青春气息。然后在他的手中留下一枚金币。  
重铸发行的诺克萨斯货币上有他所陌生的印记，男人的头像，或许是现在贝西利科的新统领，诺克萨斯的王。女孩的手指细嫩柔软，触及到他的掌心时，几乎被他的粗糙所割伤。德莱文收回手掌，拉紧自己破旧的罩袍，尽可能回到他最深的小巷。那枚金币几乎抵得上他和德莱厄斯几天的食粮，他看着在阴影之中干净新铸的发亮的金币，攥紧拳头，用力把它远远地抛走；它在天空中留下一道金色的弧线，闪闪发光，落回到大理石砖地面的缝隙之间，被忙碌的人群踩踏沾染尘埃。  
而现在，他在营帐铺出的床上辗转反侧，注视着一枚依旧挂着杜克威尔头像的金币，这是他从鼓囊囊的钱兜里掏出来的，不过不影响他回想起仍在贝西利科的事。那时他与自己的兄长、还有奎列塔互相扶持。实话说，他对贝西利科的印象不过是一个地名，所谓家乡——他的家从始至终其实只有德莱厄斯一个人而已，谈何家乡，他不在乎金币上究竟印着谁的脑袋，也不在乎施舍怜悯甚至是自尊，他只是在回忆犯罪、勾心斗角、街头互殴并且在其中探寻一种真正的纯粹与天真。就像是他还只有哥哥胸口那么高时，丢弃那枚来之不易的金币，只为了他纯洁的黑暗不容亵渎。  
  
2.  
德莱文已经记不清楚自己这是第几次和自己的兄弟上床，他的哥哥总是容忍他的一切，替他解决所有的麻烦事，可在床榻之间，他们的关系或许要倒转过来，年轻的刽子手成为承受方，偿还他过去所欠下的一切情谊。兄弟之中更年长的那个举止粗鲁，每次都多多少少在他身上留下一点攻城掠地的痕迹。生杀舍予权的脖颈、柔软细嫩的腿间、或者单纯是在他的臀肉上留下掌印。但他们从不接吻。德莱厄斯往往只是不请自来的走进他的营帐——由于他出色的功勋，他拥有一个独立的私人空间——二话不说开始干他。而德莱文对于他的兄弟有些难以言喻的忍耐力，即使德莱厄斯动作粗暴经常使他留下撕裂伤，或者从不顾忌他的感受内射后拔腿就走，他也毫无怨言，只是不能称为甘之若饴。  
谈到这段血脉相连的关系的开始，或许要追溯到许多年前他们在街头撞见强奸，经受走投无路的女孩的勾引，学会在彼此身上找些乐子，一些年轻大胆与意乱神迷的作用。奎列塔的加入打破平衡，于是这本该成为兄弟二人后悔耻辱的回忆，却在女孩的再度离开之后发酵。他们把一颗青色的苹果无视后在房间放得太久，它外表已经熟红，内蕊酿成了甜酒。德莱文在被自己兄长撞见撸管，争吵后用口交来当做赌注；当他用鲜红的软舌纠缠兄长的男根，让德莱厄斯的浓精将两颊灌得鼓鼓囊囊，年轻的男人把他拉起来，从身后缓缓推入，刺进穿出——  
兄弟，德莱厄斯。  
他们不再是不懂事的年轻人，但做爱的原因依旧暧昧不清。德莱文上一次在与自己兄弟上床时留下的痛楚还未完全消退，男人就在他换上一件新的干净外衣时走进来，抱住他的腰腹，在他笑着说出一句“德莱厄斯，你最近有点过了——”的时候分开他的双腿，不加润滑的干进去，使德莱文发出一声哀怨的呻吟。  
可他没有推开他，他看不清对方的脸，他皲裂的手茧与塞在他屁股里的那一根好物是唯一的连接与证明。伤口的部分还没完全愈合，他疼得过分。作为他一体同胞的兄弟，德莱文知道发生了什么事使他着了魔，甚至当时他正亲临现场。所以他默不作声，等着男人伴着一些沉闷的低喘，在他体内射精。  
德莱厄斯松开了他，他的手指粗糙，在他的腰腹上留下暧昧的红痕。  
德莱文今天没吃晚餐，和兄弟做了一场激烈的爱几乎花光了他所有在午餐时积攒下来的精力，他挂在营帐上的袋子里还有点备用品，可是即使他饥肠辘辘，他也没有回过头无意中创造去看自己兄长的脸的机会。他擦了擦自己身上留下的淫液，抠挖出德莱厄斯的白精，穿好裤子——在做这些事的时候他没有任由沉默发展成尴尬，“德莱厄斯，我说了很多次，别射在里面，这儿是前线战场，可不是家或者是情人旅馆。”  
“抱歉。”德莱厄斯的声音心不在焉，他对待他像对待游女一样轻浮敷衍，如果时间再倒回去几个月，他一定会一脚把他踢开，叫他滚得远远的，再用几天来谅解他兄弟的一切。但如今，德莱厄斯与自己心爱的女孩久别重逢，却看着对方死在自己面前，凶手还是自己的女儿，还知道了自己曾有过一个儿子——也死了。如果是德莱文自己，要捋清这些事就够困难的了，更无从谈论接受。  
他其实知道自己的兄弟比起一场性爱，可能更需要一个拥抱。  
他们认识了很多年，清楚对方身上每一处坚硬与柔软，他们越是对彼此清楚了解，却又越是永远无法坦诚。他的配合与沉默就是他给的拥抱了。德莱文笑了笑，假装没听到他的那句抱歉，“帝国的将军可真威风啊，怎么着，最近这么想念我的屁股？三天两头就来光顾一轮。”  
“德莱文，我最近一直在想一些事……”他的语气郑重其事。我有多少年没听过他用这样的语气说话了？或者说，德莱厄斯在许多年前就失去了教育自己的耐心，而选用更直接了当的方式——拳头，自作主张。德莱文平静的等待着接下来的词语从他嘴里蹦出来：“……我想或许你不应该待在这儿。”  
什么？  
德莱文没搞懂他说的话，或者他刚刚有点心不在焉，听错了什么关键语句。“这是我的营帐，如果你对此有什么不满的话，就应该自己离开，”他重新整顿了用词，“还是说，你只是单纯的妒忌了我能够拥有一个单人的营帐？”  
“我不是在说这个。”德莱厄斯把目光移开，“或许你不再适合待在军队里。”  
男人猛地转过头，德莱厄斯已经穿好了上衣，足够德莱文揪住他的领口大声质问他究竟是要打算干什么，帝国的恶犬亮出獠牙低声咆哮着：“你说什么，你是要赶我走？”  
“对不起。”  
他显得太软弱了些。德莱文并不习惯去咬噬那些本就摇摇欲坠、坐在悬崖边上的家伙们，他们一推就倒，一咬就放弃挣扎而等待死亡。德莱厄斯，你该跟我说的不是抱歉，如果你想赶我走的话，找个什么由头跟我吵一架，揪住我的衣领或者这几根你早唠叨了很久的胡子把我扔到一边——然后我们恶语相向，拳打脚踢，再分道扬镳！不应该是这样平静地在一场性爱之后说出一声抱歉。德莱文咬牙切齿。他甚至没给他任何一点发泄怒气的机会，年轻的军士勉力挤出一个笑容：“好啊，没问题，事实上，我也早就待够了这个破地方，没有漂亮小妞，也没有什么人会吹捧我的丰功伟业，不需要你说我也会走。”  
“我真的很抱歉，德莱文。”  
德莱文受够了。你轻而易举地就能知道德莱厄斯说出这些话的理由。他转过身，眯着眼睛看着自己的兄弟，营帐之外是士兵经过的嘈杂，从星星点点的帐篷之间跟着泄露进来。赎罪？想多多少少降低你那不值一提的愧疚与罪恶感？他挠了挠自己的头皮。你认识德莱厄斯许多年，你一直都清楚……在码头为了自己的惹得祸闯进塞勒斯的视线、替自己出手解决那些他挑出的事、爱上一个女人，没有哪一样不是德莱厄斯软弱的证明。  
他怎么能没有他在身边？德莱文斟酌着用词，没用上太过分的话：“德莱厄斯，少说两句这样的废话，我不欠你什么，你也一样，我要离开是我自己的事，时间也只能由我来决定——”他拉开门帘将男人往外推，“——现在，随便滚到什么地方去，你已经干够了，我才不想睡醒过后看到你这张臭脸。”  
他走出去，德莱厄斯的脸在阳光之下仍然表现出了一种莫名的茫然与没来由的失落。德莱文真想在他的脸上拍一巴掌，好让他重新表露出怒气而不是像这样失去他在军中的威信——说到做到，诺克萨斯未来的大明星从来不是只靠脑子思考的家伙。在想出上面那段话之前他先挥出拳头，结结实实地打在了兄长下巴上。  
卓有成效。他的指骨疼得要命，看到自己的哥哥擦了擦裂开的唇角上的血，重新像一头狼王那样凶狠地揪住他的衣领。德莱文嗅得到他身上刚经情事的腥膻与长久未清洁的衣服上所带着的闷臭，觉得下一秒他就要把自己丢到垃圾堆里——可德莱厄斯只是瞪着他，复杂的光芒在他的瞳孔里流动着，将金色的瞳孔搅混拉扯出一些更深层的东西：恐惧、不安、最终沉淀下去只剩平静。“别逼我教训你，德莱文。”  
“你准备用什么方法教训我？揍我？再操我一顿？赶我走？得了吧，德莱厄斯，你知道你那一套法子对我来说不管用，”德莱文吹了声口哨，他得再逼他一点，他知道有人在旁边看着，士兵们看热闹的目光集中在了他身上，这就是舞台了。挑衅德莱厄斯，再吃他一顿教训，好让那些看出他软弱的人不会动什么歪脑筋，他们是天然配合默契的戏剧演员。当德莱厄斯的拳头砸到他的脸上，他还是不可避免的感到——他和自己的兄长真该事先读读剧本，他不知道对方下手会这么狠。真疼！  
血他的顺着鼻子往下流，他的牙齿被他揍得有些松动，口中又腥又酸。整个人跌倒在地上，滚在尘埃里。德莱文吐了口带血的唾沫：“操，德莱厄斯，你下手真狠，对待你自己的亲弟弟也这么冷酷。”他看到他的兄弟脸上的表情在变化。别，德莱厄斯，给我好好想清楚你该如何表现。他看到他欲言又止地张了几次嘴，自己的心也跟着那两片皲裂粗糙的肉片舒展紧绷，最终男人还是冷哼一声把他从地上拽起来，“你记得一次疼就该知道别主动找我的麻烦。”  
德莱文多多少少有些失望。这不是最坏的情况，可也差不多了。兄长的手心非常粗糙但温暖，激起他过往任何的一道回忆。战场、贝西利科的码头，疼痛同样很熟悉。他将他的手甩开，拍了拍裤子上的灰尘。  
“你太高看我的记忆力了，我连昨天晚上作陪的小妞的电话号码都记不住。”  
德莱厄斯皱了皱眉：“昨天晚上你明明和我在一块儿。”  
“管他呢！德莱厄斯，你就是这点讨人厌，”德莱文说，“你总是在一些细枝末节的事上较真，往牛角尖里钻，不是昨天晚上的话，那便是前天，到底是哪一天真有那么重要吗？”  
“你说得对，”他冷哼一声，“不怎么重要，于是你还是得多吃我几下拳头。”  
德莱文捂住自己正在流血的鼻子，他的手指缝隙里灌满那些粘稠、腥味十足的红色液体，不觉得自己能承受再多一下，“我投降，德莱厄斯，现在你是老大，让我去止会儿血，回头再接着听你唠唠叨叨训话。”  
德莱厄斯没说话，他看着自己的兄弟擦着鼻子周边的血迹，意识到他有多久没看到这个男人受伤了？——不对，奎列塔不久前才几乎要了他的命——或许另一种想法，她对他们的了解远胜他们自己，她相信年轻的士兵会活下来，也深知自己一定会再回到黑岩湖，才会设下让德莱文砍掉刺客脑袋的埋伏——  
他或许该去想……她仍然爱着他吗？  
他把这种不切实际的想法从脑中抹去，逝去的人已然无关紧要。德莱文很优秀。最优秀的士兵不取决于他身上多少伤疤，而是如何用最少的代价换取更多的人命。显然他的兄弟深谙此道。于是现在唯一能让他伤到的人就成了他——德莱文没察觉到这一点，他空空如也的脑袋里只有那些有的没的乐子或者是纯粹又别扭的关心，这是他的优点，也是别人无法企及的长处。他听过军中对他的传言，讽刺、嘲笑或者单纯把他的兄弟当成一个小丑。他自己有时也会信以为真，而当他透过那双在童年时分能在好娈童的男人手里卖出好价钱、昂贵的金色瞳孔看着他时，才明白只有自己是唯一的天真。  
他是兄弟之中更年长的那个，在贝西利科，他用苦劳力赚来足够两人生活的金币，替德莱文打那些他挑起来的仗；可在军队中，他就已经从他的庇佑之下走出去，试图与他平等、并排而立——不切实际的妄想，他永远都会被打上德莱厄斯兄弟的标签。  
即使是现在，德莱厄斯仍要保护他！他是哥哥！诺克萨斯之手不是个白白浪费来自国王赏识的白痴，他理所当然看得出来德莱文别扭的想法与关心，不应该是这样。他觉得他们之间太过亲密浓厚的爱成了一种阻碍。如果他提出让他离开，年轻鲁莽的士兵应该是果敢狠绝地骂他看不起他、只想独吞功勋，而不是温和地答应下来，将无声的体贴隐藏其中。或许最开始错得太过的人是他自己。德莱厄斯想。他不应该同他说那些，或许换个时间，换个地点，换个更加符合他们兄弟相处方式的开局。  
奎列塔的事扰乱了他的心神。  
他扶了扶自己的额头，没有对不起兄弟好意的刻意表演。再度睁开双眼时他环顾四周，看到某些大胆的军队士兵们仗着短促的假期喝醉了酒，冲着他打了一个发酵苹果味的嗝，“德莱厄斯士兵长，下午过得是否还愉快？要我说，你真该跟我们去逛逛镇上的妓院，而不是总是去你那个聒噪弟弟的帐篷里干……”他喝得没那么烂醉的朋友捂住他的嘴，为了在帝国的狼王手底下保下他可怜的性命，讨好地冲德莱厄斯露出一个讪笑。  
男人摆了摆手，“滚吧。”恩施并罚，没必要为这些微不足道的小事大发雷霆。他大步向另一个营帐走去，这才是他今天要做的事，他先清了清嗓子，觉得自己做的一切举动都像个白痴：“茵芙提娅，我想和你谈谈。”  



	2. Chapter 2

我们要开始继续谈一些关于兄弟之间的事。  
————————————————  
1.阳光从营帐的陈旧麻布中的缝隙之间留下星点，这是初春的早晨，诺克萨斯推进的前线没有和平，但却能在其中找到小小的、微不足道的闲暇。他们刚收服了又一个由独立领主的城镇，不费吹灰之力，却花费了一些比其更昂贵的东西。士兵们趁着这些小小的碎片时间里去找点乐子，只有军团的主导者不在其列。  
少年时代的德莱文常常趁着兄长不注意，在贝西利科的城镇小巷之间罩着厚重的长袍穿行，不带敬畏地盯着那些装点繁琐的贵族，只用几个眼神就能把他们身上的丝绸银饰转化成简单的金币计量。身处光明之下的女孩冲着他露出一个微笑：阳光照出她脸上细小的绒毛，以示宛如纯洁的青春气息。然后在他的手中留下一枚金币。  
重铸发行的诺克萨斯货币上有他所陌生的印记，男人的头像，或许是现在贝西利科的新统领，诺克萨斯的王。女孩的手指细嫩柔软，触及到他的掌心时，几乎被他的粗糙所割伤。德莱文收回手掌，拉紧自己破旧的罩袍，尽可能回到他最深的小巷。那枚金币几乎抵得上他和德莱厄斯几天的食粮，他看着在阴影之中干净新铸的发亮的金币，攥紧拳头，用力把它远远地抛走；它在天空中留下一道金色的弧线，闪闪发光，落回到大理石砖地面的缝隙之间，被忙碌的人群踩踏沾染尘埃。  
而现在，他在营帐铺出的床上辗转反侧，注视着一枚依旧挂着杜克威尔头像的金币，这是他从鼓囊囊的钱兜里掏出来的，不过不影响他回想起仍在贝西利科的事。那时他与自己的兄长、还有奎列塔互相扶持。实话说，他对贝西利科的印象不过是一个地名，所谓家乡——他的家从始至终其实只有德莱厄斯一个人而已，谈何家乡，他不在乎金币上究竟印着谁的脑袋，也不在乎施舍怜悯甚至是自尊，他只是在回忆犯罪、勾心斗角、街头互殴并且在其中探寻一种真正的纯粹与天真。就像是他还只有哥哥胸口那么高时，丢弃那枚来之不易的金币，只为了他纯洁的黑暗不容亵渎。  
2.  
德莱文已经记不清楚自己这是第几次和自己的兄弟上床，他的哥哥总是容忍他的一切，替他解决所有的麻烦事，可在床榻之间，他们的关系或许要倒转过来，年轻的刽子手成为承受方，偿还他过去所欠下的一切情谊。兄弟之中更年长的那个举止粗鲁，每次都多多少少在他身上留下一点攻城掠地的痕迹。生杀舍予权的脖颈、柔软细嫩的腿间、或者单纯是在他的臀肉上留下掌印。但他们从不接吻。德莱厄斯往往只是不请自来的走进他的营帐——由于他出色的功勋，他拥有一个独立的私人空间——二话不说开始干他。而德莱文对于他的兄弟有些难以言喻的忍耐力，即使德莱厄斯动作粗暴经常使他留下撕裂伤，或者从不顾忌他的感受内射后拔腿就走，他也毫无怨言，只是不能称为甘之若饴。  
谈到这段血脉相连的关系的开始，或许要追溯到许多年前他们在街头撞见强奸，经受走投无路的女孩的勾引，学会在彼此身上找些乐子，一些年轻大胆与意乱神迷的作用。奎列塔的加入打破平衡，于是这本该成为兄弟二人后悔耻辱的回忆，却在女孩的再度离开之后发酵。他们把一颗青色的苹果无视后在房间放得太久，它外表已经熟红，内蕊酿成了甜酒。德莱文在被自己兄长撞见撸管，争吵后用口交来当做赌注；当他用鲜红的软舌纠缠兄长的男根，让德莱厄斯的浓精将两颊灌得鼓鼓囊囊，年轻的男人把他拉起来，从身后缓缓推入，刺进穿出——  
兄弟，德莱厄斯。  
他们不再是不懂事的年轻人，但做爱的原因依旧暧昧不清。德莱文上一次在与自己兄弟上床时留下的痛楚还未完全消退，男人就在他换上一件新的干净外衣时走进来，抱住他的腰腹，在他笑着说出一句“德莱厄斯，你最近有点过了——”的时候分开他的双腿，不加润滑的干进去，使德莱文发出一声哀怨的呻吟。  
可他没有推开他，他看不清对方的脸，他皲裂的手茧与塞在他屁股里的那一根好物是唯一的连接与证明。伤口的部分还没完全愈合，他疼得过分。作为他一体同胞的兄弟，德莱文知道发生了什么事使他着了魔，甚至当时他正亲临现场。所以他默不作声，等着男人伴着一些沉闷的低喘，在他体内射精。  
德莱厄斯松开了他，他的手指粗糙，在他的腰腹上留下暧昧的红痕。  
德莱文今天没吃晚餐，和兄弟做了一场激烈的爱几乎花光了他所有在午餐时积攒下来的精力，他挂在营帐上的袋子里还有点备用品，可是即使他饥肠辘辘，他也没有回过头无意中创造去看自己兄长的脸的机会。他擦了擦自己身上留下的淫液，抠挖出德莱厄斯的白精，穿好裤子——在做这些事的时候他没有任由沉默发展成尴尬，“德莱厄斯，我说了很多次，别射在里面，这儿是前线战场，可不是家或者是情人旅馆。”  
“抱歉。”德莱厄斯的声音心不在焉，他对待他像对待游女一样轻浮敷衍，如果时间再倒回去几个月，他一定会一脚把他踢开，叫他滚得远远的，再用几天来谅解他兄弟的一切。但如今，德莱厄斯与自己心爱的女孩久别重逢，却看着对方死在自己面前，凶手还是自己的女儿，还知道了自己曾有过一个儿子——也死了。如果是德莱文自己，要捋清这些事就够困难的了，更无从谈论接受。  
他其实知道自己的兄弟比起一场性爱，可能更需要一个拥抱。  
他们认识了很多年，从出生开始他就是他的阴影。无论是在街头巷尾，还是在诺克萨斯的军团阵列里，他一直都是德莱厄斯的“鲁莽张狂”的弟弟。他们清楚对方身上每一处坚硬与柔软，越是对彼此清楚了解，却又越是永远无法坦诚，他的配合与沉默就是他给的拥抱。德莱文笑了笑，假装没听到他的那句抱歉，“帝国的将军可真威风啊，怎么着，最近这么想念我的屁股？三天两头就来光顾一轮。”  
“德莱文，我最近一直在想一些事……”他的语气郑重其事。我有多少年没听过他用这样的语气说话了？或者说，德莱厄斯在许多年前就失去了教育自己的耐心，而选用更直接了当的方式——拳头，自作主张。不过在经历过一些不值得说道的事之后，那些东西也无关紧要了。德莱文平静的等待着接下来的词语从他嘴里蹦出来：“……我想或许你不应该待在这儿。”  
什么？  
德莱文没搞懂他说的话，或者他刚刚有点心不在焉，听错了什么关键语句。“这是我的营帐，如果你对此有什么不满的话，就应该自己离开，”他重新整顿了用词，“还是说，你只是单纯的妒忌了我能够拥有一个单人的营帐？”  
“我不是在说这个。”德莱厄斯把目光移开，“或许你并不适合待在军队里，诺克萨斯的刽子手，行刑台与角斗场，那才是适合你的地方。”  
男人猛地转过头，德莱厄斯已经穿好了上衣，足够德莱文揪住他的领口大声质问他究竟是要打算干什么，帝国的恶犬亮出獠牙低声准备咆哮，可在下一秒松开，他在阴阳怪气上是个中好手。“德莱厄斯，我以为我们在你第一次赶我走的时候我们就已经商讨过同样的问题了。”  
德莱厄斯声音低沉，“那一次是你藐视军纪，张狂自大，你还记得那一次你带了多少人出去，又有多少人回来了吗？德莱文？”  
“那么你这一次准备给我什么理由？其实我可以这样说‘好啊，没问题！’，事实上，我也早就待够了这个破地方，没有漂亮小妞，也没有什么人会吹捧我的丰功伟业，不需要你说我也会走，我还留在这儿的唯一原因只是我的哥哥是个喜欢干我屁股的白痴！”  
空气凝结成块，他们听到彼此粗重沉缓的呼吸，因为不动的空气而近乎窒息，德莱厄斯握紧了拳头，德莱文对此虎视眈眈，防范着下一秒德莱厄斯的出击。  
可要让他失望了。  
“对不起。”  
德莱厄斯面无表情，拳头松开了。他的兄弟了解他，在眼中便显得太软弱了些。德莱文并不习惯去咬噬那些本就摇摇欲坠、坐在悬崖边上的家伙们，他们一推就倒，一咬就放弃挣扎而等待死亡。德莱厄斯，你该跟我说的不是抱歉，如果你想赶我走的话，找个什么由头跟我把刚刚的架吵完，揪住我的衣领或者这几根你早唠叨了很久的胡子把我扔到一边——然后我们恶语相向，拳打脚踢，再分道扬镳！不应该是这样平静地在一场性爱之后说出一声抱歉。德莱文咬牙切齿。他甚至没给他任何一点发泄怒气的机会，他的拳头打在了棉花上，在尚未吐出怒焰的时刻就在腹中被生生浇熄。  
“我真的很抱歉，德莱文。”  
德莱文受够了。你轻而易举地就能知道德莱厄斯说出这些话的理由。他转过身，眯着眼睛看着自己的兄弟，营帐之外是士兵经过的嘈杂，从星星点点的帐篷之间跟着泄露进来。赎罪？想多多少少降低你那不值一提的愧疚与罪恶感？他挠了挠自己的头皮。你认识德莱厄斯许多年，你一直都清楚……在码头为了自己的惹得祸闯进塞勒斯的视线、替自己出手解决那些他挑出的事、爱上一个女人，没有哪一样不是德莱厄斯软弱的证明。  
他怎么能没有他在身边？德莱文斟酌着用词，没用上太过分的话：“德莱厄斯，少说两句这样的废话，我不欠你什么，你也一样，我要离开是我自己的事，时间也只能由我来决定——”他拉开门帘将男人往外推，“——现在，随便滚到什么地方去，你已经干够了，我才不想睡醒过后看到你这张臭脸。”  
他走出去，德莱厄斯的脸在阳光之下仍然表现出了一种莫名的茫然与没来由的失落。德莱文真想在他的脸上拍一巴掌，好让他重新表露出怒气而不是像这样失去他在军中的威信——说到做到，诺克萨斯未来的大明星从来不是只靠脑子思考的家伙。在想出上面那段话之前他先挥出拳头，结结实实地打在了兄长下巴上。  
卓有成效。他的指骨疼得要命，看到自己的哥哥擦了擦裂开的唇角上的血，重新像一头狼王那样凶狠地揪住他的衣领。德莱文嗅得到他身上刚经情事的腥膻与长久未清洁的衣服上所带着的闷臭，觉得下一秒他就要把自己丢到垃圾堆里——可德莱厄斯只是瞪着他，复杂的光芒在他的瞳孔里流动着，将金色的瞳孔搅混拉扯出一些更深层的东西：恐惧、不安、最终沉淀下去只剩平静。“别逼我教训你，德莱文。”  
“你准备用什么方法教训我？揍我？再操我一顿？赶我走？得了吧，德莱厄斯，你知道你那一套法子对我来说不管用，”德莱文吹了声口哨，他得再逼他一点，他知道有人在旁边看着，士兵们看热闹的目光集中在了他身上，这就是舞台了。挑衅德莱厄斯，再吃他一顿教训，好让那些看出他软弱的人不会动什么歪脑筋，他们是天然配合默契的戏剧演员。当德莱厄斯的拳头砸到他的脸上，他还是不可避免的感到——他和自己的兄长真该事先读读剧本，他不知道对方下手会这么狠。真疼！  
血他的顺着鼻子往下流，他的牙齿被他揍得有些松动，口中又腥又酸。整个人跌倒在地上，滚在尘埃里。德莱文吐了口带血的唾沫：“操，德莱厄斯，你下手真狠，对待你自己的亲弟弟也这么冷酷。”他看到他的兄弟脸上的表情在变化。别，德莱厄斯，给我好好想清楚你该如何表现。他看到他欲言又止地张了几次嘴，自己的心也跟着那两片皲裂粗糙的肉片舒展紧绷，最终男人还是冷哼一声把他从地上拽起来，“你记得一次疼就该知道别主动找我的麻烦。”  
德莱文多多少少有些失望。这不是最坏的情况，可也差不多了。兄长的手心非常粗糙但温暖，激起他过往任何的一道回忆。战场、贝西利科的码头，疼痛同样很熟悉。他将他的手甩开，拍了拍裤子上的灰尘。  
“你太高看我的记忆力了，我连昨天晚上作陪的小妞的电话号码都记不住。”  
德莱厄斯皱了皱眉：“昨天晚上你明明和我在一块儿。”  
“管他呢！德莱厄斯，你就是这点讨人厌，”德莱文说，“你总是在一些细枝末节的事上较真，往牛角尖里钻，不是昨天晚上的话，那便是前天，到底是哪一天真有那么重要吗？”  
“你说得对，”他冷哼一声，“不怎么重要，于是你还是得多吃我几下拳头。”  
德莱文捂住自己正在流血的鼻子，他的手指缝隙里灌满那些粘稠、腥味十足的红色液体，不觉得自己能承受再多一下，“我投降，德莱厄斯，现在你是老大，让我去止会儿血，回头再接着听你唠唠叨叨训话。”  
德莱厄斯没说话，他看着自己的兄弟擦着鼻子周边的血迹，意识到他有多久没看到这个男人受伤了？——不对，奎列塔不久前才几乎要了他的命——或许另一种想法，她对他们的了解远胜他们自己，她相信年轻的士兵会活下来，也深知自己一定会再回到黑岩湖，才会设下让德莱文砍掉刺客脑袋的埋伏——  
他或许该去想……她仍然爱着他吗？  
他把这种不切实际的想法从脑中抹去，逝去的人已然无关紧要。德莱文很优秀。最优秀的士兵不取决于他身上多少伤疤，而是如何用最少的代价换取更多的人命。显然他的兄弟深谙此道。于是现在唯一能让他伤到的人就成了他——德莱文没察觉到这一点，他空空如也的脑袋里只有那些有的没的乐子或者是纯粹又别扭的关心，这是他的优点，也是别人无法企及的长处。他听过军中对他的传言，讽刺、嘲笑或者单纯把他的兄弟当成一个小丑。他自己有时也会信以为真，而当他透过那双在童年时分能在好娈童的男人手里卖出好价钱、昂贵的金色瞳孔看着他时，才明白只有自己是唯一的天真。  
他是兄弟之中更年长的那个，在贝西利科，他用苦劳力赚来足够两人生活的金币，替德莱文打那些他挑起来的仗；可在军队中，他就已经从他的庇佑之下走出去，试图与他平等、并排而立——不切实际的妄想，他永远都会被打上德莱厄斯兄弟的标签。  
即使是现在，德莱厄斯仍要保护他！他是哥哥！诺克萨斯之手不是个白白浪费来自国王赏识的白痴，他理所当然看得出来德莱文别扭的想法与关心，不应该是这样。他觉得他们之间太过亲密浓厚的爱成了一种阻碍。如果他提出让他离开，年轻鲁莽的士兵应该是果敢狠绝地骂他看不起他、只想独吞功勋，而不是温和地答应下来，将无声的体贴隐藏其中。或许最开始错得太过的人是他自己。德莱厄斯想。他不应该同他说那些，或许换个时间，换个地点，换个更加符合他们兄弟相处方式的开局。  
奎列塔的事扰乱了他的心神。  
他扶了扶自己的额头，没有对不起兄弟好意的刻意表演。再度睁开双眼时他环顾四周，看到某些大胆的军队士兵们仗着短促的假期喝醉了酒，冲着他打了一个发酵苹果味的嗝，“德莱厄斯士兵长，下午过得是否还愉快？要我说，你真该跟我们去逛逛镇上的妓院，而不是总是去你那个聒噪弟弟的帐篷里干……”他喝得没那么烂醉的朋友捂住他的嘴，为了在帝国的狼王手底下保下他可怜的性命，讨好地冲德莱厄斯露出一个讪笑。  
男人摆了摆手，“滚吧。”恩施并行，没必要为这些微不足道的小事大发雷霆。他大步向另一个营帐走去，这才是他今天要做的事，他先清了清嗓子，觉得自己做的一切举动都像个白痴：“茵芙提娅，我想和你谈谈。”  
这个女孩很年轻，十四岁？或者是十三岁的年纪，奎列塔的副官，投诚的代表——除了这些显而易见众所周知的事情以外，他和他的兄弟都心知肚明——她是他的血脉，流着德莱厄斯的血。和他一样奉行残忍与无情的政策，亲手杀死他的情人，她自己的母亲。  
她正在提着一桶井水，看到他来将头发拨至耳根，“德莱厄斯将军，有什么事吗？”  
——没听到她喊出一声“爸”真让他松了一口气，他还没准备好面对即将上映的家庭伦理剧，女孩将井水提到一旁，等待着帝国的将军将凳子拉过去坐下，她自己也才岔开腿粗鲁地在凳子上坐好。  
“茵芙提娅，”他对她的情感很复杂，因为血脉的缘故令他产生试图亲近的愿望，又心知肚明对方对他来说是全然的陌生人，“你是否需要我做些什么？”  
刚说出口他就后悔了，这句话显得软弱过了头，他看到女孩把眉头不解的一拧，抽出护臂里的匕首面无表情的一扭——德莱厄斯回身格挡的动作也很快，匕首锋利的刃面离他的眼睛只有两厘米，他眨了一下眼睛，折住她的手腕。  
茵芙提娅“切”了一声，松开手腕任由匕首落在地上，她盯着自己父亲的双眼，“宰了你，我想我就能成这儿的头儿了。”  
德莱厄斯压低声音，“士兵们的意愿需要你自己去争取，他们可分不清这是革命党的阴谋还是诺克萨斯人的更迭换代。”  
“那就别在我面前露出那副把脖子给我砍也无所谓的表情，”德莱厄斯松开她，她甩了甩被捏得发疼的手腕，注意到那上面留下了青紫的印记，“德莱厄斯将军，请记住你的身份，我来这儿不是为了跟你玩亲子游戏的，从我这里得到一点点能减轻罪恶感的救赎也不是我该做的事。”  
“茵芙提娅。”  
“算了吧，将军大人，我们彼此都心知肚明你来这儿的理由，我已经给过你所有关于你想说的、却没说出口的事的回答，我们别再浪费时间了，你还有什么事？”  
她从凳子上站起来，双眼紧盯着对方，居高临下的角度让他将她的双眸一览无遗，刺眼的琥珀色，令他想起他的兄弟德莱文。然而他们并不是相同的，德莱文是他的镜子，她照映出的却是他本身。  
他沉默了，他将脑袋转过去，推开凳子，掀开幕帘，有人正往这边看。他不动声色地瞟了对方一眼以示警告，一天被两个不同的人从营帐里赶出去可不是什么值得记在功劳簿上的光辉事迹，女孩的语调里没有变化，说的东西也全部都是事实。当他从茵芙提娅的营帐里出来，听到身后传出无礼的窃窃私语，想也知道他们会议论什么下流的东西。是他考虑不周——但或许他应该顺其自然，因为明显女孩没兴趣与他扯上关系。她的眼里燃烧着的火焰有冰冷无情的蓝色，却滚烫但能烧坏一切有形与无形之物，他曾经在贝西利科港口的海水之中见过一个与其相似的十三岁男孩的倒影，这就是当时他所看到的东西了！  
他没把那口气叹出去。


End file.
